Winning Celebration
by kurenohikari
Summary: We already know how Akari and Madoka felt when her dress got lost, during the Unit Cup. But what about how Sena felt seeing his girlfriend so desperate and not being able to comfort her? Sequel to Wedding Dresses!
1. Only Chapter

"Coming! We followed Skips all the way here. We may have a problem..." started Kurebayashi with the report. Even seeing her only on the T.V I could feel that it was an important matter.

Her words made my blood run cold. _What's going on?! Everything should have gone perfect! I made last minute arrebges to Akari's dress and now it is perfect. Nothing should have bothered Skips to make the best performance of the night._ I screamed in my head angrily, if it wasn't for all the designers around me I would be cursing out loud. _Just the day I couldn't go to one of Akari' concert, because there was a top designers meeting, something bad happened._

"... the two of them are looking for something" Kurebayashi continued. _Looking for something? Could it be..._

My train of thoughts was interrupted by the presentador's voice "Looking for what?".

"Due to a misscomunication Akari's dress cards had gone missing" Shinjo explained.

Next to me Amahane-sensei gasped but I didn't pay much attention, cause I was fuming and very worried. _Will they find them in time?_

"They were supposedly in a small box" continued Kurebayashi.

 _Next time I am sending a huge box with neon lights,_ I decided in my mind.

"But who knows if they'll be able to dig them up, when everything fits that description" Shinjo finished everyone's thought.

"Nee Tsubasa-san, isn't that the girl of your comercial?" one of the designers asked me. I wasn't paying enough attention to know who exactly, my concentration was on Akari only.

"No, she is the one that wears Tsubasa's premium dresses" another one corrected the first one.

"All of them?" asked a designer surprised "He only has four premium dresses. But that's still a lot for one single idol... at least for the majority. She must be very good".

"Don't tell me that you don't know Akari-chan!" Amahane-sensei exclaimed. She seemed a lot better now "She is the girl of Oozora's weather".

"You are right Amahane!" the third designer exclaimed "She is that girl. Akari always brings a smile to my face in the mornings, I hope she finds her dress cards".

Even though I was so nervous, I had to smile when I heard that designer talk so well about my girlfriend. _She truly reaches to your heart,_ I thought happily at the assurance that she was all mine.

"Found them!" I was so deep into my thinking that I didn't notice that Akari had found my box.

"Yes!" me and a few more designers exclaimed in joy, laughing a bit as we watched Skips running to get in time to their show.

 _This little moment will help them a lot gainning votes from their_ _fans.._. I stopped in mid thought and looked around me. A lot of designers were celebrating and talking about how much they wanted to see their show _.. and from new fans._

"I hope you know what you are doinf Sena" Amahane-sensei told me so softly, once the Unit Cup was over, that I was the only one able to hear her.

"What do you mean Amahane-sensei?" I asked her, trying to hide my fear. By her smile, I knew that it didn't pass unnotice. _Why does she have to be so perspective?!_ I complained in my head.

"Oozora is a very good girl" she continued talking, unfazed by my discomfort "She had a huge heart and always puts her fans first. She may be a bit unexperienced yet, but I am sure that she will grow up to a wonderful woman...".

"She already is" I cut her off. _Damn it!_ I cursed in my mind and tried to play it off as a designer defending his muse, not an overprotective boyfriend "I wouldn't have gave her all my premium dresses if she wasn't".

"We both know, you gave it to her because she was the one that inspired you to make them" she replied. Her tone made me know that she was angry at me for thinking that I could decieve her "Gracefulness, innocence, kindness and playfulness. All qualities that are the pilars of what makes Oozora" her frown softened and changed into a smile "Well done by the way. I am so proud of the great designer you had become":

"Thank you Amahane-sensei, it means a lot coming from you" I told her.

"But the secret game you and Oozora are playing is a dangerous one" she said with a serious tone, again. _How did she know?!_ as if Amahane-sensei was able to read my thoughts, she answered my question "The way you acted so concerned, for Oozora, but at the same timneangry at yourself, for feeling impotent, betrayed you. And the way Oozora hugged the box, as if it was the most precious thing, and the way she began to shine brighter during her performance, helped me to connect the dots. Cause you can see that she was finally able to understand completely what true love is" I blushed happily at her words. I already knew that we loved each other, but hearing it from other person made me feel more relax "I won't say a word. Principally because I think that the no love rule is absurde. And because I love you and whish you to be happy. Does Oozora make you happy Sena?".

"She makes m a better person and designer" I answered her honestly "She truly makes me very ahppy":

"Then there is nothing else to talk about" Amahane-sensei said "Now get going to your workshop, that I am sure that Oozora would like to celebrate this great victory with you. I myself will take Madoka out for tea and some sweets".

I just smiled and nodded my head, before parting towards Dreamy Crown's workshop. When I finally got there I was surprised with what I found: my breathtaking gilfriend wearing a pink princess dress (that I designed to congratulate her on her winning) and holding the cake molded in her image (that I ordered to celebrate her winning).

"You knew that Skips was going to win, how did you predict it?" she asked me astonished.

"I was sure that you would win, because I trust your abilities" I answered. Then I tookj a spoon and fed her a piece of cake. She blushed beautifully and I smiled cockily "What do you think about celebrating your winning privately" her blush turned redder, and I hurried to let her know that I was not trying to preassure her into nothing.

"I want to" she murmured embarrassedly, after a while of an uncomfortable silence "Just promise to take care of me... it's my first time".

"Haven't I always?" i replied gleefully, leaning down for another kiss.


	2. Sequel!

**Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I already posted a sequel for this story. It's called: Dreamy Crown's face. I hope you like it.**

 **XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)**


End file.
